


Church

by alxndrlightwoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Murder, Oral Fixation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Alec's rune highlights his neckso well,and then, when your attention is on him, you notice how much heswallows. It makes you want to die, every time, but you can't look away. No one can.





	1. i'd get on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> a series of inter-connected fics about alec giving jace blowjobs, all set in the same 'verse.
> 
> it's just like, all fluff. that's it. fluff and blowjobs. please don't take this to mean more fics will be like this, it's an outlier and should not be counted.
> 
> title(s) from church by fall out boy, which is a jalec mood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much you can take. Only so many times you can _look away_ , each turn of your head building and building until something in you _breaks_.

Alec being in love with him turns out to be the _longest,_ _most involved_ bit of foreplay Jace has ever been involved in, spread out across _years._

In the end, Jace _breaks_.

“If you get on your knees I’ll slide my dick down your throat,” Jace hears himself tell Alec, without consciously knowing he’s reached his limit and is  _ done _ now.

Alec swallows convulsively —  _ again, _ the exact action that made Jace  _ hit his limit —  _ and turns to look at him, startled and wide-eyed.

“You heard me,” Jace says, before Alec can ask him to repeat himself or go ‘What?’ or whatever it was he was about to say.

Alec slides down on his knees, eyes still wide and locked on Jace’s face.

Jace doesn’t bother with  _ more  _ foreplay, because Alec has been the world’s biggest and most available tease when it came to Jace for  _ half their lives,  _ just unzips his jeans and slides his dick into Alec’s mouth, one hand in Alec’s hair.

_ Fuck, _ Alec’s mouth is hot and wet and nothing but a  _ slick glide, _ even when Jace hits the back of his throat, and Jace doesn’t stop Alec’s mouth is pressed against his groin, both of them moaning.

Jace had learned about Alec’s  _ lack _ of gag reflex a few years back — and hadn’t  _ that _ added another level of  _ burn _ to what Jace had to deal with between them — but  _ knowing it first hand _ was completely different.

Alec’s hands are wrapped around the back of Jace’s thighs as Jace slides back out of his mouth to fuck back in, throat opening up around Jace’s dick like he was made for it.

Either for sucking dick, or for Jace — Jace hasn’t decided yet.

Jace isn’t interested in  _ taking it slow  _ or  _ taking his time _ — they can do that the next time, or the time  _ after — _ just  _ fucks Alec’s mouth, _ the way Alec has been fantasizing about for  _ years. _

Alec has no fucking idea how  _ loud _ he’d broadcasted that fact to Jace, every time they were together. Jace’s hold on his self-control has been steadily slipping since he was sixteen.

It’s  _ good —  _ if Jace hadn’t already planned to continue doing this, he’d be mourning the fact that Alec just ruined him for anyone else; no one’s ever going to compare favourably when they’re being compared to  _ Alec _ — and he isn’t going to last, but that’s fine, because Jace is almost entirely certain that Alec is going to come when he does.

He stills, dick all the way down Alec’s throat, and orders “Swallow.”

Alec  _ does, _ moaning desperately, and it’s so good Jace has to lock his knees.

_ “Fuck,” _ he hisses, tugging on Alec’s hair, earning himself another moan. “Again.”

The order is unnecessary. Alec  _ keeps doing it, _ gagging himself desperately on Jace’s dick now that he  _ finally has it, _ and  _ dear fucking angel, _ Jace is an absolute idiot, because he could have been having this  _ for years. _

“Fuck,  _ Alec,” _ Jace says again. “Later, I’m going to spread you out on my bed and fuck you until you scream.”

Alec comes. Shuddering and moaning and swallowing around Jace’s dick, and Jace comes too, how could he  _ not? _ His grip on Alec’s hair is probably too tight, but Jace knows enough about Alec to know that he loves it.

And then he ends up having to pull out of Alec’s mouth himself, because Alec seems perfectly content to keep Jace’s softening dick in his throat.

“If you try to fuck someone else while you’re fucking me I’ll probably kill them,” Alec says, voice hoarse.

The combination of the threat and what Alec’s voice sounds like right now makes his dick twitch.

“I’m not going to fuck anyone else,” Jace says. “Neither are you.”

Alec shivers and presses his face into Jace’s hip, near their rune, and Jace lets go of Alec’s hair so he can run his fingers through it, instead.

If Alec thinks Jace is letting him go after all he’s put Jace through, after Jace  _ picked him twice, _ he’s delusional.

And the next time someone looks too long at Alec, Jace will probably kill  _ them. _


	2. if you were church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This boy _loves you_. Sometimes you wonder if he was meant for someone else, and you stole him.
> 
> You don't feel worthy. You don't care.

“Slow,” Jace says, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. He can feel Alec’s hot breath on his dick, Alec panting eagerly, but they’ve got time.

Alec gives a soft moan as he takes Jace’s dick in his mouth, jaw relaxed, sloppy and open and sliding halfway down with barely any effort. Jace can’t help the answering groan in his throat.

Raziel, Alec was made for sucking dick. The first time — when Jace had reached the end of his limit and put Alec on his knees and slid his dick down Alec’s throat — Alec had  _ gotten off on it, _ and Jace had taken them back to his room, activated both their  _ stamina _ runes, and fucked Alec until he’d screamed.

Alec still gets off on it  _ every time, _ unless Jace puts effort into making sure he doesn't. And weren’t  _ those _ fun times?

These are his favorite times, though — locked up in their room, stripped down to bare skin, letting Alec take his time with his mouth.

They’re in their bed —  _ their bed, their room,  _ Jace will  _ never be over it —  _ Jace sprawled out with Alec between his legs.

Jace runs his hands through Alec’s hair as Alec sucks him, going just a little lower each time he bobs his head, because they both like it when Alec slowly opens himself up around Jace’s dick.

“So good, baby,” Jace tells him, because Alec’s thirst for praise rivals his thirst for sucking dick, and Jace likes to combo both.

Alec pulls back — he’s just hit the point where the head of Jace’s dick hits the back of his throat — to look up at him, licking his lips. He keeps his eyes on Jace’s face as he leans forward to press an obscene, open-mouthed kiss to the head of Jace’s dick.

Jace throws his head back, eyes closed, as he moans, because Alec doesn’t stop — swirls his tongue around the head, curling it under the crown — and it takes every bit of Jace’s control to not fuck up into his mouth.

“Jace,” Alec says, voice low, then waits until Jace opens his eyes to look at him before he continues. “Fuck me.”

Yeah. Alec never means what people think he does, when they overhear him saying that.

Jace tightens his hands in Alec’s hair and slides back up into his open mouth.

He starts slow, pulling back when he hits the back of Alec’s throat, ignoring the whine it gets him. Just keeps up the gentle roll of his hips, still opening Alec up bit by bit.

The low,  _ constant, _ moans Alec makes as Jace slowly fucks his throat and pets his hair add to the lazy pleasure pooling in his bones, every sensation — the cool sheets beneath them, the silky strands of Alec’s hair around his fingers, the wet heat of Alec’s mouth — dripping like wax down his spine.

_ “So _ good,” Jace tells him, voice breaking partway through, “fuck, baby, your  _ mouth.” _

In response, Alec puts his hands on Jace’s hips, holds him still so he can slide all the way down Jace’s dick and  _ stay there, _ throat working around him and tears forming in his eyes as he slowly runs out of breath.

_ “Alec,” _ Jace chokes out, trembling with the effort it’s taking to keep himself still. He doesn’t have to waste the effort on looking — knows Alec has his eyes closed, a  _ blissful _ expression on his face, fighting his body’s need for air beyond the point where he runs out and  _ staying there anyway —  _ until Jace has to shift his grip on Alec’s hair and pull him off.

_ “Alec,” _ Jace says again, voice wrecked.

“Fuck me,” Alec repeats, voice hoarse. “Jace,  _ please.” _

This time, when Alec slides his mouth all the way down Jace’s dick, Jace doesn’t stay still. He fucks Alec’s throat as Alec forces himself to stay still, and it’s always — fuck, Jace has yet to find something  _ hotter _ than Alec pushing himself past the limits of his body during sex —  _ always _ something that steals every bit of Jace’s hard-earned control away from him.

Jace wraps Alec’s hair around his fingers and  _ pulls _ as he thrusts up and spills down Alec’s throat. Alec makes a broken noise — not a moan, too desperate for that — and comes too, barely any breath in his lungs and tears leaking from his eyes.

He goes completely limp when he’s done, practically collapsing onto Jace, panting against their rune on Jace’s hip.

Jace lets him get his breath back, petting Alec’s hair, and Alec practically falls asleep. Jace is tempted to let him — usually he manhandles Alec up so he’s curled up next to Jace, or on top of him — instead of moving him.

“Love you,” Alec murmurs sleepily into Jace’s skin.

Jace’s chest feels tight.

“Love you too,” Jace says back, softly, as Alec drifts off to sleep.


	3. i'd know where to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you think about what your life would be like without him.
> 
> Dull. Lifeless. Full of ashes.
> 
> You're never letting him go, the silver light to your gold, and no one gets to tarnish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your author has a fundamental lack of understanding of what 'fluff' means

The first time Jace kills someone  _ over Alec _ is also the last time they get shit for their relationship.

It’s not forbidden for  _ parabatai _ to be in a relationship. Stigmatised, yes. Frowned upon, absolutely. Illegal? Well, they’d love to criminalise that, actually, but despite the Clave’s feelings on the subject, any attempt on their part to  _ interfere _ with how the parabatai bond functioned would end with them  _ dead. _

No bonded pair would entertain anyone trying to dictate how they conduct their relationship. There’s a a reason there are only a few pairs each generation — the bond between  _ parabatai  _ is  _ sacred _ and beyond the purview of anyone but the angel and the two people involved in it. Even if none of the other pairs agreed with how their bond functioned, Jace knows every single one of them would stand behind them if it came down to it.

Half the reason the Clave is an  _ elected _ body is because the whole fucking lot of them have been wiped out more than once when they tried to control things they shouldn’t.

So instead of trying to sanction them, the Clave — and half of the people Alec and Jace interact with on a day to day basis — limit their  _ disapproval  _ to words, because to do otherwise would bring down the not-so-inconsiderate wrath of every living parabatai pair on them.

Until one day someone  _ doesn’t. _

By hitting on Alec.

Jace isn’t there. 

Jace isn’t there because the man had had  _ accomplices _ who had drawn Jace away with a request to spar, and Jace had only found out when a  _ flood _ of fury and self-loathing had ripped through the bond.

Jace had ended up in the courtyard to find the dumb motherfucker pinning Alec to a wall, whatever he’s saying to Alec — Jace both wants to know what he’s saying and  _ doesn’t _ because he’s already fucking homicidal — keeping his  _ parabatai _ frozen in place, unable to break the man’s hold on him.

Jace still has his sword in his hand.

And then he doesn’t, because he’s taken the man’s head off and doesn’t need it anymore.

He drops it on the body, cups Alec’s face in his hands, feeling the shivers going through him.

“What’d he say to you?” Jace asks, because there’s no way this wasn’t planned, and he wants to know exactly how  _ pissed off _ he should be when he takes care of the man’s  _ friends, _ the ones who drew Jace away.

“I was going to do that,” Alec says instead of answering.

“He made you—” Jace starts, but Alec shoves him away, and Jace shuts up.

“I was going to do that,” Alec repeats. “Now shut up.”

Jace doesn’t know what Alec means until Alec has scooped up his sword and is stepping past him to — the men. The men who had followed Jace,  _ this man’s friends, _ and they’re too stupid to run, because Alec kills them both before they can do more than realise they’re in danger.

Then Alec  _ walks away, _ like Jace isn’t furious and  _ worried about him, _ so Jace follows.

He always follows Alec, when Alec walks away. Thank fuck it doesn’t happen often.

He finds Alec in the mezzanine, still holding the bloody sword as everyone eyes him warily, and when he looks at the screen he sees Alec is marking in ‘cause of death’ on the men’s files.

‘Attempted to interfere with  _ parabatai _ bond’ goes neatly on three lines, and the system pings for each entry.

Alec gestures with his sword. “Courtyard. Someone clean this up,” and Kingsstride is the one who steps up to take it from him, bowing her head to Alec as she does.

Jace catches Alec’s arm when Alec tries to walk past him. He has no idea where Alec is — was — planning on going but he wants them alone.

He wants to know what  _ happened. _

He pulls Alec into the nearest deserted hallway and lets him go.

“Tell me,” he says, because whatever it was, he has to know.

“He said he wanted a taste,” Alec says.

Jace wishes he’d taken longer to kill him.

“Pretty sure he said more than that,” Jace says, because he’s already come this far.

Alec hums and just looks at him, not speaking. He’s not going to tell Jace. Jace wants to hit him, because Alec is probably right that’s better Jace doesn’t know but that doesn’t stop him from being pissed off about it.

So Jace decides to take his frustration out on something in a productive manner and shoves Alec against the wall before going down on his knees.

It’s short work to unbuckle Alec’s belt and shove down his jeans enough so that Jace can get Alec’s cock in his mouth.

Alec’s half hard, just from Jace touching him, and Jace enjoys the feeling of Alec hardening in his mouth, Alec’s pulse heavy on his tongue.

Alec has one hand tangled in Jace’s hair, hips bucking without Jace to force him still, because Alec has bad blowjob etiquette.

Jace has, fortunately, trained himself out of his gag reflex, so he lets Alec shiver and jerk under his hands, one of Alec’s hands anchored in his hair and the other scrabbling at the wall.

He’s moaning,  _ trying  _ to stay still but just… bad at it, too honest in his pleasure to not react unless Jace holds or pins or ties him down.

Which Jace will be doing, later. He’s going to fuck Alec until Alec forgets all about today.

That’s later, though. Right now, he wants  _ his _ taste of Alec, Alec’s come filling up his mouth and spilling down his throat.

He hears someone pause at the start of the hallway and then turn around and leave, footsteps fading at the same pace they came. Jace is going to have to find out who that was, later, so he can deal with anything that needs to be dealt with.

Alec is moaning, thrusting shallowly into Jace’s mouth because he  _ loves _ when Jace controls their pace, letting Jace decide when Alec slides down his throat.

Which Jace does, because he wants Alec to get off, doesn’t want to take his time.

When Alec comes, he cries out, curling away from the wall, both hands on Jace’s head as he shakes through his orgasm.

He’s panting when Jace finally pulls back, sits back on his heels and tucks Alec away before looking up to study Alec’s face.

“Next time someone puts their fucking hands on you, you just kill them  _ first,” _ Jace tells him, because no one gets to touch Alec but Jace. No one gets to make him  _ feel like that about himself. _ Jace can still feel the rage simmering in his gut, just remembering how the man had made Alec feel earlier.

Alec is slumped back against the wall, looking down at Jace hazily. He hums in agreement, then tugs on Jace’s hair a little. Jace follows the silent request, standing to press his lips to Alec’s, kissing lazily.

“Mine,” Jace says softly, pulling away just far enough to speak. “My parabatai, my other half, my  _ soul, _ and no one touches you but me.”

Alec shivers against him.

“Yes,” he says.


	4. confess my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of him is a privilege. Something you want to do for the rest of your life.

Jace leans down to suck a kiss onto the back of Alec’s shoulder. The oil Jace has been rubbing into his parabatai’s back tastes faintly herbal against his lips.

Alec makes a blissed out humming noise, the sound muffled against the pillow his face is buried in. Jace digs his fingers into Alec’s waist as he trails kisses up Alec’s shoulder blade, adding a hint of teeth to the one he places on the back of Alec’s neck. The sound of Alec’s fingers curling into the duvet he’s sprawled on makes him smile.

“Turn over,” he murmurs, moving slightly so Alec can obey the order.

Alec settles on his back with a grumble that Jace knows is mostly for affect — Alec’s cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, smearing precome with the oil Jace had massaged onto his front earlier. Jace leans down to press another kiss to Alec’s shoulder as an apology for making him move.

He slides his palms down Alec’s ribs and over his flanks, hands and skin still slick where he touches. Fitting his fingers against Alec’s hips feels like the most natural action in the world.

Alec’s cock is slick with oil, too; Jace had jerked him off earlier, a slow tease with no intent behind it, a silken pleasure for the sake of it. Alec arches against his hands as Jace swallows down his cock.

The moan the reverberates through Alec’s body is the sweetest sound Jace could ever hope to hear.

Jace holds him down. Jace  _ always _ has to hold him down, unless he’s fucked Alec so lax that he can’t even think, much less move. But he doesn’t have to work for it hard. The gentle rolls of Alec’s hips are easy to control as Jace hollows his cheeks and licks up the underside of Alec’s cock.

The breathy little gasps and the half-formed attempts at Jace’s name as Alec accepts the pleasure Jace gives him make the room heat more than the effort Jace is making. The air feels sweltering against the sweat on his back.

“Ja-ce,” Alec manages to get out, voice cracking halfway through the name, fingers still anchored in the sheets. “Go-onna come, ah—”

Alec loses the ability to form coherent sentences again when Jace swallows him all the way down, resting his forehead against Alec’s abdomen. Alec sobs out another attempt at Jace’s name before coming.

Jace hums around Alec’s cock twitching in his throat, pulling back to take the last weak spurts in his mouth. He laps at the head of Alec’s cock to clean up the last of his release when Alec goes boneless under his hands.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand then leans down to press a kiss to their rune on Alec’s flank. He sets his teeth lightly into the bruise still lingering there.

Alec mumbles something he can’t make out above him. Jace lifts his head to look at him, his hands resting against the sheets, the trembling instead of the earlier tension in his body.

“Feel better?” Jace asks against Alec’s skin, his lips brushing over their rune.

Alec makes a pleased agreeing hum, already mostly asleep. And that’s answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ shadowhunters: murder threats aren't supposed to get you hot  
> also me @ shadowhunters: _you_ have a power and murder kink, and _you_ have a power and murder kink, and —


End file.
